


Another Day, no Tomorrow

by Aotaxi0n



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Another Ego Au, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Curses, Haha truck go brrr brr, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Friendship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, References to Depression, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aotaxi0n/pseuds/Aotaxi0n
Summary: It may seems like a normal summer day for Adrian (/Principal), yet his best friend; Bailey (/Baldi) rants about it and their new jobs with his cat(which, Adrian gave it to him since his recent Birthday). Though, he knew that Bailey will keep ranting it for days, so it may seems normal for him and today...Right?





	1. Met up

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to make this as a series and an Au called "Loop Au", where repeated death happens and some other crap. Though, I decided to made this as a part of a backstory of my Au called "AnotherEgo Au" (which is currently as an ask blog on my Tumblr) 
> 
> And yes, this is highly inspired of a vocaloid song called "Kagerous Daze/Heat-Haze Daze"

//12:28pm//

'Man, Bailey told me that I should be here before 12:30, yet he isn't here yet. Smart, yet lazy. ' I thought to myself and look up to the sky.

'Still seems like a normal summer day. ' I sighed.

As I was about to open my phone once again, a familiar voice called me by the nickname of " Hey 'Future' Principal."

I jumped in shock and look at the direction where someone called me and realized that it was just Bailey... And of course, the black cat that I gave him from his last birthday.

"Good lord! you scared me!" I said, panting for air while my body felt very shaky.

"Hehehe, sorry." He said with a smile. While carrying his reddish dandelion-eyed black cat.

As I analyze his clothes, it was obviously that he was wearing the same clothes everyday. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt inside of his dark green sweatshirt. Wearing Dark brown pants and a pair of scarlett shoes. While he still got his shiny green eyes and a vibrant blondish-orange hair. Though, he still look ̶ ̶̷̶b̶̷̶e̶̷̶a̶̷̶u̶̷̶t̶̷̶i̶̷̶f̶̷̶u̶̷̶l̶̷̶ ̶̷̶ cool. 

Both of use decided to stay at the back of our school as we both continue our conversation.

"So.." he said, gently petting the cat.

"Any news or something from our current jobs?" He asked. 

I didn't replied, it wasn't because I was scared or he ask was stupid, its because the cat that I gave him looks.. weird..

It didn't look like that when I gave him.

Originally, I gave him a black cat with 'blue' eyes, now it became like..that...it kinda gives me a weird vibe.

"Hey!" Bailey shouted me as returning me back to reality.

"O-oh..uh..what did you ask again?" I asked. Making myself look dumb.

" /sighs/, I asked about the news from our jobs." He gently said.

"Why you asked?" I said. Looking at him, at his shiny green eyes.

"Well, I just want to know before we even work. Its still surprisingly that you want to be a principal than a teacher. Even though your subject is much more easier than mine." he replied. Stroking the cat with his soft hands.

"Hmm..fair enough." I said as I look back to the sky. 

I don't know if its just me but the temperature is slowly getting hot. No seriously, its really getting hot. This isn't like the typical _ "oh God, is it hot or it's just me" _ crap. I definitely feel like lava surrounds the peaceful road despite having a breezy cool air. 

"Hhh..." Bailey groaned. Some tears of sweat were becominh visible. 

"What's wrong, 'Baldi'?" I asked by his nickname. Way back when we were in our middle school, he showed a pick of his baby photo, showing him having a single yet huge strand of orange hair. Which we made fun of him until now.

"Why it gotta be so..hot?.." He asked while wiping of the sweat out of him.

"Well, why are you wearing a sweatshirt?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know. Maybe because I like long sleeves than short or sleeveless." He then made a fake frowned.

"Why do summer even exist? I mean, we only need the right heat for our body to live." He continued with an ask. Which made me frown a bit.

I was about to be sarcastic to him by using a 'no shit sherlock' joke but nah.

"Well, heat can really warm our bodies and of course, summer is the best season for the best cold drinks and foods and the only season where sales are drop." I replied, trying to change his mind.

"You forgot that heat stroke exist. This is why I prefer Winter more." He said, stroking his cat.

_ 'Are you tryna make me angry??' _ "Remember that sun is also the reason why we are alive. If it wasn't, we should be extinct because of the cold." I look away from him and making my frown more visible with a hint of anger.

"Fair enough." He replied. Which made me sigh in relief.

"But that doesn't means that I still like the summer." He continued.

_ 'God Damnit. '_ I look at him with an annoyed look for a bit until he giggles.

"Did I annoyed you?" He asked while holding back his actual laughter.

_'Not this crap again... ' _ I sighed. "No you didn't." I protest his statement yet why he gotta act so annoying right now.

"Aww, Princi is annoyed." He teased, while poking my face.

"Yeah, yeah. you got me. Ha ha.. " 

Even if he acts likes this, he looks very great and shows beauty to me. Although, I kinda miss his old self...

But have to admit.

That cat is now creeping me out now... 


	2. Consternation exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be a fine a walk until they don't know the unexpected events that will occur

"Hey..." I called. 

"Yeah?" He replied as we both continue walking on the side walk as leaves gets blown gently by the wind, making it looks like the tree has a hair.. well.. the leaves are the tree's hair... nevermind. 

"So.. I want to ask you about this.. but I hope you won't get offended.." He then gave me a confused look but he nods. Letting me to continue of my question. 

"Was.. that cat that gave you.. ever looks like that?" 

He then turn his confused look to a frown one. Oh no.. 

"Well.. why do you ask?" He said in a irritated tone. Jesus Christ, this wouldn't end well. 

"Well... despite that I gave you that cat to be exact.." I gulped a large lump in my throat. 

"Doesn't it looks different and.. weirder?..." 

He sighed loudly. 

"First of all, you gave me this cat and telling me this will help me to keep me company and now you're saying that he looks weird. What the fuck, Adri." He groaned as he gave a frown look. 

God dammit. 

"Besides, I am glad I have him than having anybody else." 

I look at him with a shock look. 

"Bro, I.. Ugh.. nevermind.. " 

After some few walks and silence, he responded with chuckles. 

"Just kidding. Hahahahaha!" He laughed at me while I still have a disappointed look. 

"I still love you bro, no homo." He smiled as he punch me softly at my shoulders. 

We both laugh, yet one of us is faking it. And that one is obviously me, Ha. 

Yeah...

_ I missed his old self... _

Not gonna lie, but I really just noticed of how arrogant he become.

He wasn't like this before. He was so kind-hearted and such an entertainer. That type of entertainer that can make you happy.

He wasn't like this when I last met him again. Even when he receive that _ ** cat **_, that ** I **gave him, he would act like it's normal a not a thing to brag about.

He became so arrogant lately. I don't even know why or what's the reason.

Was there even a reason?

_ Was it because of his new friends at his work? Impossible. Billy, Viktor, and Alex are good influencers. Even though, all of them are weird as fuck. Even that woman who looks exactly like him!_

There are just so many questions that I want to ask, but there's only one word I could express..

_ Why?.. _

"Ya, know. You shouldn't be distracted while we're both walking." Bailey said as I finally snapped back to reality.

"Right, right.." I replied, slowly panting under my breath.

"Where are we even going again?" I asked as our footsteps on the sidewalk are slowly becoming louder. Even if we were in a peaceful road. Oh wait, that makes sense. How stupid am I.

"We're not going anywhere ya' dummy." He replied. Making me feel nagged and disappointed.

"We're just gonna walk,together, since this road became very peaceful lately and I think this a perfect time to relax." He added, making me slightly blush.

By the word, _ together _, heh, I wished..

Not another few seconds, I heard sudden sounds which made my ears irritating. Not painful, just really irritating.

"Whats wrong?" Bailey asked while purring the cat whose eyes are now glowin- wait, glowing??? Am I dreaming or I'm just being hallucinated right now??

I shooked my head and facing the opposite direction.

"N-n..nothing.." I slowly replied. Continuing our 'not-date' walk.  
Ha..  
..funny thing, I figured out that I have no chance of him liking me back..

...  
.......

Not even another minute, his cat, the one that I gave him from his last birthday, suddenly jumped out of his arms.

He suddenly jumped and was shock as his cat jumped out of his soft arms. Yet, he was relieved that his cat was okay. Guess cats really does have 9 lives.

Though, he was panicking. was, oh by the word ** really ** scared of what will happen to his cat next. I could tell it to the look of his face and to his eyes

The black cat then slowly across on the road.

"Hey! Come back!" He shouted to his pet as run afterwards it.

Weird, the width of the road shouldn't be more than 3 meters. Ugh, I might be feel so tired

I look with no emotions to Bailey while he chase the cat on the road but to be honest, this remind like a cat and mouse chase but the cat is like the mouse.

Until I suddenly hear a truck horn noises...Coming..towards..

I felt my heart beating fast, fast as the lighting strikes to Earth.

Shit, Bailey is so slow! He might get hit by the truc-

No,no, no, I must stay calm! The stop light is ** red **. Everything is fi-

It turn green..

It turns... ** green **..

nononononononono, it must be stop, it must stop!

_ Bailey stop! Just STOP! _

Oh God.. the truck is coming toward to him faster.. Jesus fucking Christ, does the truck even has a driver in it?? Is the driver drunk??? 

Oh fucking God.. I need to get him..

It keeps getting closer, it's getting _ **closer ** _

..

I ran up to him, trying to grab his collar and pull him back to the sidewalk.

Until, he finally pick up his cat and walk towards to me

"Hey, Adrian! You alri-"

A loud horn noises coming toward to us.

And it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep up my motivation so I could continue this. Yet, only art block and writer's block exist. And I don't think anybody would read this


	3. Unbelievable reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed some parts of the story so when you try to back read, it seems to changed. Because I accidentally didn't fix some of my mistakes. Commend xd

Oh God.. oh fucking God... 

"B-ba.." 

I couldn't believe it... and I refuse to believe it... 

"BAILEY!!" I screamed as I run towards to my best friend's body, my heart was pumping so fast as it would have exploded anytime and any minute now. 

I drop my knees and gently raised his bloody head out it on my chest. 

His head has a large bump that was peaking through his former blondish-orange hair that is now reddish one. A familiar darkish red comes out above his forehead and slowly slides through his pale face. 

His eyes were shut closed. One has a deep cut through his eyes and bruised while the other is fine. And his heart beats were like slowly fading.

"BAILEY!! STAY WITH ME! BREATHE!!" 

After I released those words, my breathing became so heavy and tears were slowly forming in my eyes. As they drop and run down to my cheeks. 

His body was a messed as it was scratch because the friction that he received from the floor. But his left side was heavily damaged as blood comedy out from his wounds. 

"BAILEY!!" I screamed for his name so loud and in pain, hoping that he would listened. 

But no... 

...

_ ** no response... **_

_ _I wheezed so bad that I almost couldn't breathe. Tears continues to drop from my eyes as I sob so loud. _ _

_ _People surrounded us, yet no one seems to be helping us at all... _ _

_ _"S-someone.. Anyone!... HELP US!! PLEASE!!" I cried out and yet again, no response. _ _

_ _I hugged Bailey so hard, ignoring the blood staining me clothes, only hoping he would just open his eyes just soon or now. _ _

_ _ Again.. people didn't disturb my loud sobs... _ ** only stares... **_ _ _

_ _Until a middle aged man with a dark coat walk towards behind me, chuckling. _ _

_ _I widened my eyes in fear. I even doubt that he would help us. And I was right. _ _

_ _He put his hand on my shoulder and mumbled something that I couldn't understand. _ _

_ _Until... _ _

_ _ _ " I condolence. It's so sad that your 'friend' is in a better place now... Why not... _ ** experienced of what he experienced then? **_ " _ _ I don't get it... "I'm sure he will be surprised and happy to... _ ** see you again.. **_" I want to ask the middle-aged man of what he said again until he quickly shoved my whole body into the ground so hard, earning me to see darkness and blurs consumes me. Before I even black-out, I tried to get my vision back... I blink once, to see the man to get up... I blink twice to see him walking away... my surroundings were slowly getting blurred... I blink thrice until untimy best friend's body beside me with some sort of cat figuring walking away from us... And everything is gone. No sounds, no visual, only darkness... .... .... ... I tried to force myself to blink until I could see a white ceiling above me. A beeping could be heard beside my body, laying on the quite soft mattress. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I didn't publish anything in this from almost one year. And I might do it again. 
> 
> Also, I'm not interested in Princibaldi anymore but I am willing to update this. I'm still into my au tho. 
> 
> And thank u whoever kudos this disgusting story.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, my first story to do here in Ao3. Probably not all of you know me in Wattpad as "StarlySansyCreation" or "anata-towa" so yeah. Its either all of you expect me to post something good here or whatsover since this is my first time to do a fanfic in ao3. 
> 
> Also, this is fiction and the characters are just fiction. So yeah, I hope no hate. Yep, thats all and see ya'll in the next chapter


End file.
